<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Engaño by Caneladulce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335180">Engaño</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caneladulce/pseuds/Caneladulce'>Caneladulce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Infidelity, M/M, death of a minor character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caneladulce/pseuds/Caneladulce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En fechas decembrinas Kabal extraña a Erron pero éste aunque sabe que lo que hace está mal cree que no puede evitarlo. Esto es solo el preámbulo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erron Black/Kabal, Erron Black/Skarlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No pudiendo evitar que estás fechas decembrinas se sientan melancólicas a veces sin razón aparente, observa el caer de nieve por la ventana del hotel donde se encuentra mientras exhala el humo del cigarrillo, el timbre de su móvil lo distrae de sus pensamientos y al responder escucha esa voz que tanta calma provoca en el y se maldice internamente por estar en este jodido lugar y por lo que sus instintos irracionales y a veces primitivos lo llevan a hacer, cuando el corazón le dicta estar junto a la persona del otro lado del teléfono.</p>
<p>"si?”<br/>“solo si? Que tal si la próxima vez dices: hola cariño?...oye cómo estás, aquí todo es de algún modo decepcionante sin ti”</p>
<p>“Si también aquí todo es simple, y aún tardaré un par de días, Kano quiere que asegure ese negocio” basura el era basura por estar mintiendo de este modo y siendo tan convincente, si Kano sabía que estaba aquí pero el no lo había enviado, Kano sabía de sus secretos y no tenía problemas en guardarlos, el solo advirtió que esto no interfiera nunca en el trabajo.</p>
<p>“lo entiendo…claro que lo entiendo es….es solo que….agh estoy tan estúpidamente apegado a ti….y…yo te extraño”</p>
<p>“También te extraño, cuando vuelva te compensaré este tiempo”</p>
<p>“No estarás aquí para pasar el inicio de año juntos cierto?”</p>
<p>“no lo creo”</p>
<p>Al otro lado de la línea Kabal cerraba los ojos, y tragaba su frustración, por qué a Kano se le había ocurrido mandar fuera a Erron precisamente ahora? y más lo enojaba que al verlo Kano sonreía de lado mientras le decía que se embriagara como la gente normal y dejará de pensar en un tipo a quien tal vez ni le importaba pero Kabal sabía que Kano era horrible hasta para aconsejar y no tomó nada de lo que le dijo en serio.</p>
<p>“supongo que le tomaré la palabra a Kano y beberé hasta no saber quién soy, hace mucho no lo hago, también deberías darte un tiempo libre entre la misión y consentirte un poco, aprovecha estar lejos de Kano, está siendo una mierda por aquí, su hijo vendrá y aunque nunca lo admitirá está nervioso y emocionado quiere que todo el lugar luzca perfecto, así que ya sabrás estamos haciendo labores nada que ver con lo mercenario, de hecho ahora estoy tomando un descanso termine de pintar el área de el comedor, y pensé en ti más bien siempre lo hago…escucha no puedo evitar sentir pesar por qué no estarás aquí pero cuando vuelvas no te librarás de mi”</p>
<p>“ya quiero estar ahí para tenerte en mis brazos” unos golpecitos en la puerta lo hacen levantar la vista del suelo “debo colgar el servicio de comida a la habitación está aquí”</p>
<p>“oh claro, yo debo seguir pintando, buen provecho adiós”</p>
<p>“oye!! Te extraño Kaballin, y deseo verte pronto pero hay cosas que….lo lamento…lamento no estar ahí contigo”</p>
<p>Kabal solo escucha el sonido que indica el fin de la llamada, y cuelga su móvil igualmente.</p>
<p>Erron gira el pomo de la vuelta y ahí está esa chica con la que acordó este encuentro clandestino.<br/>“Vaya no creí que estarías, pensé que eras feliz con el niño con el que sales”</p>
<p>“no vine a hablar muñeca”</p>
<p>“tampoco yo”</p>
<p>Los besos y caricias empiezan y Erron saborea el sabor a hierro  que proviene de la mejor hechicera de sangre mientras cierra los ojos y se enoja con el mismo por disfrutar al mismo tiempo que engaña a quien según el está seguro es el dueño de su corazón.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kabal se da cuenta de que está siendo engañado</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hace unos días comenzó el año nuevo y a pesar de haber estado solo Kabal se encuentra de buen ánimo, a pesar de no haber hablado con Black ha terminado de limpiar su apartamento y está listo para salir de el por un mes que es lo que normalmente está en el cuartel del dragón negro al llegar unos tipos le informan que Kano lo espera, se dirige a la oficina del jefe y este le informa sobre un asunto de recoger un gran pago en las afueras de una localidad provincial le asignará dos compañeros para llevar y Kabal asiente “cuando jefe?”</p><p>“ahora mismo”</p><p>“bien en un minuto estoy en el vehículo, que ellos estén listos”</p><p>Al llegar estaban ya en una camioneta los dos en los asientos delanteros, cuando lo vieron preguntaron si quería ir al frente y el solo negó con la cabeza y subió detrás. Luego de un viaje como de tres horas lo llamaron.</p><p>“ya estamos aquí Kabal”</p><p>“Bien, entraré al bar si tardo más de cinco minutos entran y vacían sus armas entendido?”</p><p>“Si”</p><p>Solo le tomo dos minutos, entró el tipo se puso difícil y lo obligó a molerlo a golpes, salió con solo un moretón cerca de la boca, y dos maletines subió a la camioneta y habló “espero que haya algún buen lugar por aquí para comer por qué muero de hambre”</p><p>“seguro, buscaremos algo” respondió uno de los hombres.</p><p>Llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro de la pequeña localidad, había varios comercios entre ellos un mini restaurante, estacionaron la camioneta y bajaron, entraron y ordenaron, Kabal espacialmente pidió platillos con alta concentración de calorías. Se encontraban comiendo cuando uno de los sujetos dirigió su vista por la ventana hacia el lugar de enfrente que parecía ser un motel o algo así, para después hablar “oigan! Ese de ahí no es el pistolero”</p><p>Kabal y el otro voltearon a ver, como reflejo del señalamiento “claro que si es, pero quién será la bella chica con la que esta?” </p><p>Kabal podría jurar que sintió que su corazón se partía, pero primero muerto antes que mostrar debilidad frente a estos tipos, e internamente agradeció que prácticamente solo Kano de todo el dragón negro era el único que sabía de su relación con Erron Black; lo observó entrar en ese hotel y no pudo pasar por alto que Erron sostenía la mano de la pelirroja ayudándola a entrar, regresó la vista a su comida como si nada hubiese pasado y les dijo que se apuraran para regresar a la base. Al volver estuvo desocupado, Kano no lo llamo para más encargos así que pasó el resto de la tarde encerrado en la habitación que ocupaba como suya en el cuartel, y pues como era de esperarse no pensaba en otra cosa que en lo que había visto, se sentía estúpido pero sobre todo relegado como si…la verdad es que no podía dejar de recordar a Skarlet y tampoco podía evitar sentirse tan poca cosa comparado con ella, también estaba la irá de saber que Kano seguramente sabía de esto y estaba cubriendo a Black diciendo que lo había enviado a una misión, tampoco es como que pudiera reclamarle pues aparte de ser el jefe, les había dejado muy en claro que no quería que lo que sea que tuvieran interfiriera con el trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>Se levantó de dónde estaba sentado y salió dando un portazo, caminó hasta la oficina de Kano tocó un par de veces y escuchó la indicación de entrar y antes de que Kano pudiera preguntar que diablos quería habló “saldré un par de horas, llevo el móvil por si me necesitas, está bien?”</p><p> </p><p>“tu estás pidiéndome permiso?”</p><p>“Eres el jefe, no?”</p><p>“Lo soy” ríe.</p><p>Kabal rueda los ojos y sale no sin antes tomar un coche sin que nadie lo detuviera, después de todo el era de los mejores elementos y nunca rechazaba una orden o misión del jefe por más difícil que fuera por lo tanto tenía ciertos privilegios como este. Dio un pequeño recorrido por calles iluminadas de luces artificiales pues ya era noche hasta que llegó a su casa era en un edificio no muy grande ahí tenía su apartamento, dejo el auto en el estacionamiento y subió, entró en su casa y la fuerza y dureza que había estado mostrando se rompió y la fragilidad que jamás revelaría a nadie quedó expuesta en un llanto silencioso, se recostó en su sofá, cerró los ojos e intento tranquilizar su respiración; cuando ya estuvo más calmado se dio una ducha y se preparó para dormir no sin antes revisar si no había ningún mensaje de Kano, al ver qué no, se fue a la cama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Cómo a las dos de la mañana se hallaba abriendo la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, porque si estaba en casa quería sorprenderlo y no, no era por el sentimiento de culpa, o  por lo menos no era la única razón, ya que al estar en este lugar tan familiar su corazón latía con fuerza debido a la emoción que le provocaba volver y el sentir esto le daba la certeza de que quien se hallaba dentro, si es que estaba claro, era la persona más importante en su vida, y al mismo tiempo se recriminaba en su mente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía darle la fidelidad que obviamente se merecía?.</p><p> </p><p>Una mano deslizándose por su vientre lo despierta y puede sentir el cuerpo del otro pegado a su espalda y un cálido aliento en su oído susurrarle.<br/>
“he vuelto cariño”</p><p>Siente estremecerse y se vuelve para mirarlo y ahí está esa cara que ama ver, esos ojos que lo miran mientras la distancia se corta, esos labios que ahora están sobre los suyos, pero es en este momento que el recuerdo viene a su mente y lo primero que piensa incluso cuando lo primero debería ser enojo o ira, no, lo único que puede pensar es que seguramente los labios de esa chica son mucho más suaves y dulces que los suyos, y rompe el beso.</p><p>“que pasa? Estás bien?”</p><p> </p><p>“si…estoy bien, no pasa nada duerme debes estar cansado”</p><p> </p><p>Erron sabe que algo está molestando a Kabal, supone que debe ser porqué pasó muchos días fuera y es que cada vez le cuesta más terminar su tiempo con Skarlet, sabe que es solo una aventura pero es tan adictiva, y un pensamiento estúpido pasa por su cabeza ~y si Kabal está viendo a alguien más?~ no, no podría ser el no lo haría, y si alguien más se atreve a tocarlo esa persona ya es un cadáver y no se ha dado cuenta. Es entonces que un instinto primitivo y posesivo explota en el, y con fuerza se coloca sobre Kabal quien se encuentra sorprendido.</p><p> </p><p>“que…que diablos Black!”</p><p> </p><p>“Por qué no quieres que te bese?”</p><p> </p><p>“Que? Yo…no”</p><p> </p><p>El timbre del móvil de Kabal interrumpe y el voltea hacia su buró para tomarlo pero el vaquero nuevamente aplicando fuerza lo inmoviliza y captura sus muñecas, Kabal empieza a enojarse y levanta la voz.</p><p>“Es Kano”</p><p>Black también grita “que espere!”</p><p> </p><p>“Que te sucede? Desconfías de mi? Erron, tu eres el que se acuesta con alguien más”</p><p> </p><p>Sorprendido Erron afloja su agarre por un momento y eso basta para que Kabal pueda liberarse y conteste la llamada.</p><p> </p><p>“Voy para allá”</p><p> </p><p>Cuelga y camina al armario por ropa Erron lo sigue con la mirada y lo observa vestirse y al verlo ir a la salida se cruza en su camino “ hablemos Kabal”</p><p> </p><p>“no creo que la solución sea que tú y yo hablemos….”<br/>
Kabal baja la vista y luego vuelve a mirar a Erron “tu….tu debes tomar una desición”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kabal es llamado por Kano a una pelea contra un ejército de un solo hombre</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al llegar a la base Kabal se encuentra con Kano llenando el tanque de una camioneta “por qué tardaste cariño? Pon esas cosas en el auto!” ordena el jefe.</p><p>“Estaba durmiendo, que es todo esto acaso enfrentaremos a todo un ejército?”</p><p>“Justamente así le llaman, al parecer las fuerzas especiales no se cansan de querer arruinar nuestros negocios y han encontrado a un tipo según muy rudo, pero ya le tengo localizado y hoy iremos a acabarlo”</p><p>“Y por qué vamos los dos, si es un solo hombre?”</p><p>“Tu lo enfrentarás Kabal, y yo aseguraré la victoria, ahora sube!”</p><p>Lo encontraron en la ubicación que Kano esperaba y en cuanto llegaron se separaron, Kabal se acercó y el sujeto lo notó “tu eres el niño que corre rápido”</p><p>“Hago más que correr soldado”</p><p>“muéstrame” </p><p>Kabal no esperaba que comenzara tan pronto, apenas y pudo reaccionar para bloquear las patadas y puñetazos que el rival lanzaba, definitivamente era bastante hábil, no podía encontrar un buen momento para tomar sus espadas sin arriesgarse a recibir un duro golpe y ni pensar en correr necesitaba un poco de espacio para tomar impulso, y espacio era lo último que esté tipo le estaba dando, como pudo le dio u rodillazo y obtuvo un respiro para poder usar sus espadas, fue con un movimiento rápido que pudo lanzarlo lejos de en ese momento escuchó a Kano gritar “corre Kabal”.<br/>Supo que era la señal y se lanzó velozmente con la intención de chocar al hombre y aturdirlo, pero se llevó una nada agradable sorpresa cuando esté lo atrapó por el cuello, Kabal llevo desesperadamente sus manos a las del otro para intentar zafarse pero fue derribado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el soldado le clavo un cuchillo en el vientre y después lo removió provocando un fuerte sangrado Kabal cubrió con sus manos la herida haciendo presión y notó un cuchillo volar por el aire y clavarse en la yugular de el hombre que lo apuñaló, lo vio caer a un lado de donde estaba el y escuchó unos pasos familiares.</p><p>“demonios Kabal”</p><p>Kano se agachó y lo miró seriamente, saco un cuchillo de su bota y habló “tengo que cauterizar la herida para evitar el sangrado”<br/>Kabal tenía una expresión de dolor y apenas podía hablar no quería hacer ningún esfuerzo para no perder más rápido la sangre “c..co..como?”</p><p>Kano llevo el cuchillo cerca de su propio rostro y le disparó un rayo constante de su ojo cibernético, cuando estuvo al rojo vivo la navaja, detuvo el láser, y miró  nuevamente a Kabal “ esto va a doler mucho princesa, así que intenta calmarte y no moverte, de acuerdo?”<br/>Kabal solo asintió, Kano clavó rápido el cuchillo caliente en la herida, y un desgarrador grito escapó de los labios de Kabal y sus manos se cerraron fuertemente apretando su chaleco a la altura de su pecho, después de un momento Kano retiró el cuchillo y le dijo que ya todo estaba bien, pero se dio cuenta que Kabal se había desmayado, lo llevó a la camioneta y se puso en marcha para llevarlo a una clínica independiente que solo daba servicio a personas de buenos recursos económicos, y que cuando así se necesitaba estaba a la disposición de el dragón negro.</p><p>Después de un par de horas Erron Black llegó a la oficina de Kano y estaba furioso por qué entró y azotó la puerta detrás de él “por qué lo mandaste a enfrentar a ese loco?”</p><p>“hola Black me alegro que regresaras de tu ‘misión’ también me da gusto verte”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Se que parece que este capítulo no tiene mucho que ver con el tema de la historia pero en mi plan si tiene un poco que ver con el desarrollo, además que he querido hacer una historia donde el dragón negro le ganara a Rambo, gracias por leer!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Erron busca arreglar las cosas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erron se atrevió a visitar a Kabal arriesgándose a qué tal vez lo corriera seguramente estaba furioso, pero verlo y saber cómo está eso es mucho más importante. Al entrar lo encuentra durmiendo y se sienta a un lado observándolo “Kabal.. “</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Después de una rápida recuperación Kabal dejo la clínica y ya está de vuelta en el dragón negro, le alegra saber que estará en una misión eso lo distraerá de lo frustrado que se siente por lo que Black le ocultó y porque encima de todo aún no le ha dado la cara.</p>
<p>La misión resultó ser una mierda insignificante y todo salió bien para la asociación de Kano, todo acabó antes de lo previsto así que regresó a su apartamento y fue aquí donde se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado al pensar que había manejado tan bien la situación que ni siquiera le había afectado, porque ahora que estaba solo en ese lugar que ha compartido con Erron desde hace un tiempo se sentía incompleto.</p>
<p>Saco su móvil y ahí estaba la notificación de un mensaje sin leer, los ojos se le iluminaron al ver el nombre, pulsa para abrirlo y era breve “necesito hablar contigo, por favor” Kabal no sabía como responder definitivamente quería ver a Erron, pero sentía incertidumbre al pensar que la razón por la cual quería verlo podría ser para informarle su decisión, que  obviamente sería quedarse con la pelirroja, Kabal suspiro con los ojos puestos en el móvil y escribió “ estoy en casa, puedes venir” en un momento rápido apareció la respuesta de Erron “ gracias cariño, voy para allá” Kabal sonríe involuntariamente al leer el mensaje.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unos cuarenta minutos después el timbre de la entrada suena. Kabal abre la puerta y se hace a un lado permitiendo a Black pasar, cierra después y camina hacia su cocina, abre el refrigerador y saca un par de cervezas, las destapa y le entrega una a Erron este sonríe y asiente con la cabeza en agradecimiento sorprendiéndose por lo tranquilo que Kabal parece<br/>.<br/>Black sabe que seguramente esto no será fácil pero espera poder hablar y hacer entender a Kabal que ha sido un estúpido y que no quiere perderlo “me…me alegra que estés recuperado, ¿Sabes? Estuve en el hospital”</p>
<p>“De verdad? Pues gracias, no tardé en estar mejor, en  parte gracias a Kano y su dolorosa pero pronta intervención” Kabal considera divertido el tono sarcástico que usó, sin embargo a Erron no parece gustarle mucho la mención de Kano.</p>
<p>“gracias a Kano? La verdad es que él fue el que te puso en esa situación en un principio”</p>
<p>Parece ser que Erron no tomó bien su intento de sarcasmo y eso lo enoja un poco porque él solo quiere que está conversación no sea incómoda pero el vaquero lo hace difícil “es trabajo Black”</p>
<p>Erron no quiere empeorar todo, y el tono en la voz de Kabal empieza a ser de molestia, debe encontrar la forma de no provocar una discusión innecesaria  “lo sé, es sólo qué el tipo al que enfrentaste escuché que es un demente”</p>
<p>“Lo era, ahora está muerto” ambos sonríen. Erron adora la sonrisa de Kabal y se queda embelesado disfrutando. Kabal al darse cuenta que toda la atención de Black esta sobre él, la timidez lo llena y baja la mirada, levantándola de a poco un momento después. Black ama las reacciones de Kabal.</p>
<p>“te extrañé tanto”</p>
<p>Erron cometió un error con esa frase, pues ahora Kabal está serio y quizá hasta un poco molesto.</p>
<p>“No lo parecía cuando te vi”</p>
<p>Aquí viene lo que Erron temía; los reclamos, por supuesto que estarán presentes ¿Qué esperaba después de lo que hizo? “escucha yo he sido un idiota, pero espero que tú puedas entender..” no puede terminar por qué es interrumpido.</p>
<p>“Entender, entender qué. No, no me digas que te entienda porque siento que te refieres a que estuviste conmigo a fuerza y quieres que entienda que necesitas alejarte de mi”</p>
<p>Kabal no está poniendo las cosas precisamente fáciles “no necesito alejarme de ti, se que yo me equivoqué, pero vamos! No te comportes como una mujer”</p>
<p>“una mujer? No creo que lo parezca porque es por eso que me dejaste”</p>
<p>“dejarte? No lo he hecho”</p>
<p>“ah cierto, debo estar agradecido porque ya estando con ella querías seguir cogiéndome, gracias Black!”</p>
<p>“de acuerdo, debemos tomar un respiro. Kabal yo no quiero alejarme de ti y quiero que creas en mi se que es estúpido pedirte esto pero..”</p>
<p>“Black, yo creí en ti. Me costó algo de tiempo pero si creí en ti, te creí cuando decías que me querías, te creí cuando decías que ibas a misiones fuera y ahora no sé cuáles eran ciertas y cuáles no, te creía cuando me besabas. Creí que lo nuestro estaba bien, que estábamos bien lo creí hasta el momento en que….te vi con ella, no puedo olvidarlo Black, tu la llevabas de la mano y le sonreías te….te veías feliz”</p>
<p>La tristeza en el tono y la cara de Kabal hacen que Erron se sienta basura, lo último que el quiere es provocar eso en Kabal se endereza de dónde está recargado y avanza para tomar en sus brazos a Kabal y llevarlo hasta su pecho agradeciendo en silencio porque Kabal lo permite.</p>
<p>“Lo siento dulzura yo….”</p>
<p>Su maldito móvil suena con una llamada “diablos Kano, no responderé”</p>
<p>Kabal se separa un poco “contesta o no parará de llamar”</p>
<p>Erron sonríe y saca su móvil de su bolsillo pero Kabal estando tan cerca puede ver aunque no quiera quien es la persona que llama, y está registrada como ‘Skarlet’ Kabal puede ver cómo Erron parece nervioso y de pronto todo se conecta en su cabeza, es ella, es ella con quién Black esta saliendo, y seguramente sabía que vendría a terminar con el, y debe estar llamando para saber si ya lo hizo y si ya va reunirse con ella. Todos estos pensamientos aunque tal vez sean apresurados y erróneos lo invaden, y lo enfurecen , empuja a Black para  liberarse.</p>
<p>“Kabal, espera”</p>
<p>“No, no, no solo…solo habla claro Black. Tu, vas a dejarme? No es así?”</p>
<p>“escucha, yo no..”</p>
<p>“no que? Ten el valor, siempre te has quejado que odias que Kano no tiene lealtad, y mira qué éstas haciendo tu?”</p>
<p>Y otra vez la mención de Kano, nuevamente Kabal hablando de él hace hervir la ira de Erron</p>
<p>“Kano, Kano, solo eso sabes decir? Haré que vuelvas a gritar únicamente mi nombre” sujetando firmemente a Kabal lo arroja al suelo. Siendo tan repentino el movimiento Kabal es incapaz de mantener el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas al piso, Erron está rápido sentándose a horcajadas sobre el, una de las manos de Kabal queda atrapada bajo una rodilla de Black y el vaquero en medio de su furia sostiene fuertemente su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de Kabal para someterlo mejor, mientras levanta en un puño la derecha, Kabal al mirar esto solo atina a girar su rostro e intentar cubrirse con su brazo libre. Erron observa la sumisión de Kabal, al ver qué está indefenso e inmediatamente la culpa lo aborda, y es que después de mucho tiempo logró que Kabal confiara y accediera a estar con el en una relación, a él se le ocurrió engañarlo, y encima de todo, ahora que está aquí para hablar e intentar recuperar su confianza, está a punto de golpearlo. Baja el puño lentamente y libera la presión en el pecho de Kabal, éste al darse cuenta retira lentamente el brazo con el que se cubre y Erron puede ver una mezcla de confusión y leve temor en su rostro. Se levanta y ofrece su mano a Kabal para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie también, pero éste la rechaza quedándose sentado en el suelo.</p>
<p>“Largo Black!”</p>
<p>“Kabal yo…”</p>
<p>“vete!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“por que diablos vienes a molestarme Black?”</p>
<p>“necesito un favor”</p>
<p>“y que te hace creer que me gusta hacer favores?”</p>
<p>“hablo en serio Kano, te propongo algo me encargaré de los asuntos que has dejado pendientes en el mundo exterior, resolveré cada uno de ellos, a cambio de una breve estadía por allá. Que dices?”</p>
<p>“No son trabajos urgentes así que no te aumentaré el salario”</p>
<p>“esta bien, no discutiré porque necesito el tiempo fuera”</p>
<p>Kano ríe escandalosamente “y por qué quieres alejarte? Déjame adivinar, se te complicó todo con Skarlet y Kabal cierto? Recuerdo haber dicho que no me importaba con quién folles siempre que esto no afecte el trabajo, y justo eso es lo que pasa hoy”</p>
<p>“si no quieres darme lo de el mundo exterior, me quedaré aquí solo…no me asignes misiones junto a Kabal de acuerdo”</p>
<p>“así que la ganadora fue Skarlet, y Kabal está siendo una niña desquiciada, no creí que el fuera así” vuelve a reír. “bien estarás fuera un par de meses”</p>
<p>“De acuerdo”</p>
<p>Llegó el día en el que Erron saldría de la base para ir al mundo exterior por un tiempo, y al pasar cerca de la oficina de Kano oye gritos que vienen de adentro. El jefe parece estar furioso, siente pena por la pobre alma que se encuentre con él dentro, hay un par de tipos cerca camina hacia ellos “que diablos le pasa a Kano?” les pregunta, y uno de ellos responde “parece ser que Kabal hizo una estupidez con las fuerzas especiales o algo así pero lleva media hora adentro”</p>
<p>Erron frunce el seño y decide entrar, el solo pensar en alguien lastimando a Kabal le molesta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dentro de la oficina:</p>
<p>“Dime que es lo que pasó exactamente”</p>
<p>“no hay ningún problema Kano”</p>
<p>“Yo decidiré eso, dime por qué diablos tuviste una pelea innecesaria con policías?”</p>
<p>“son una mierda, golpeaban a un pobre infeliz que no tiene donde vivir ni alimento y esos malditos se divertían con él, ese no es el trabajo de policías”</p>
<p>“Y tú trabajo no es ir haciéndote el héroe por ahí y rescatando vagabundos, además de que en el proceso arriesgas mis negocios. Si las fuerzas especiales empiezan a fastidiarme voy a adelantar la fecha de tus quemaduras” dice esto con voz dura mientras se levanta de su silla y de una manera amenazante avanza hacia donde Kabal está sentado. Kabal estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se siente intimidado, por suerte alguien llama a la puerta. Aunque a Kano no le agrada que lo interrumpan a medio sermón y gritonea “ quién demonios es?”</p>
<p>Black abre la puerta y entra “ que está pasando Kano?”</p>
<p>“Te importa una mierda lo que pase, largo!”</p>
<p>“Kabal?”</p>
<p>Al escuchar su nombre Kabal se vuelve hacia Erron “eh… yo”</p>
<p>Kano pierde la paciencia “está bien, pero dime eso a ti que te importa, si apenas hace un par de horas me pediste que te enviara lejos para no verlo, ahora resulta que quieres saber que pasa con el?”</p>
<p>Los ojos de Kabal se abren en sorpresa y su visión va de Erron a Kano y de vuelta al vaquero, Black por otro lado está enojado y sin saber exactamente como responder a eso “eres un hijo de perra Kano!”</p>
<p>Kabal se levanta y está a punto de dirigirse a la salida cuando es jalado por Kano “no, no, no aún no termino contigo, fuera Black no creo que Kabal quiera que sigas aquí ahora mismo, y si no quieres empeorar las cosas para él te irás” </p>
<p>Erron mira a Kabal “oye no es como piensas” sin obtener respuesta sale de el lugar, no sin cruzar una última mirada desafiante con Kano, quien sonríe con aire de presunción y apenas Black cierra la puerta tras salir, Kano vuelve a su semblante serio. Arroja a Kabal sobre el mueble que usaba como escritorio, y lo inmoviliza tomando con una mano su cuello, su ojo láser se enciende muy fuerte y dispara un rayo corto que cae a un lado de la cara de Kabal.</p>
<p>“Deja ya de hacer tantas estupideces, eres de los mejores que hay en el dragón negro, pero tus acciones de querer salvar gente que a nadie le importa nos traerá problemas. Si vuelves a hacer algo así, no habrá advertencia”</p>
<p>Kabal apenas podía respirar y el olor de la madera quemada junto al dolor en su espalda por el filo del mueble que se le clavaba, le hacía sentirse vulnerable así que se limitó a responder con voz ahogada “no lo haré, ya no lo haré”</p>
<p>“bien, buen chico. Ahora largo!”</p>
<p>Kabal se levanta y antes de salir de vuelve hacia Kano “solo…no eches a Steve jefe”</p>
<p>“Quién demonios es Steve?.......no tu… no me digas que trajiste a ese vagabundo a mi base”</p>
<p>“No tiene a dónde ir y además necesitas mecánicos para tantos coches que tienes sin usar por falta de mantenimiento”</p>
<p>“Y él sabe de mecánica”</p>
<p>“apuesto que aprenderá rápido, por favor jefe!”</p>
<p>“Maldita sea Kabal, se quedará ahora lárgate!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--Erron ha citado a Skarlet—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Está en un lugar pequeño donde venden comida y bebidas pero no es un negocio muy grande aunque si es lindo, el camarero le ha traído dos mojitos y es que en este poco tiempo donde todo eran solo encuentros carnales entre el y Skarlet, logró descubrir que a ella le gustaban éstas bebidas. La campanilla de la puerta suena y el gira la cabeza para mirar, ahí está la chica pelirroja entrando y robándose las miradas Erron sonríe sintiéndose orgulloso de ser él con quién ella va a sentarse, acerca uno de los vasos a ella “aquí tienes preciosa”</p>
<p>Ella sonríe “gracias” no sabe porqué pero se siente agradable que el le hable con palabras cariñosas, siempre lo ha hecho a decir verdad ella piensa que esa es la forma en que él habla. Pero hay algo diferente en los ojos de Black, a pesar de la cortesía con que la trata.</p>
<p>“y bien que es lo que quieres decirme, acordaremos un nuevo encuentro. Y por qué la cita tan repentina, acaso el gran Erron Black está tratando de conquistarme”</p>
<p>Erron pone una mirada seria “escucha muñeca, debo dejar de verte”</p>
<p>Skarlet no puede evitar sentirse herida aunque sabe que no debería pues lo de ellos no es una relación “qué, por qué?. El te descubrió, acaso es eso?”</p>
<p>“Si”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ah y ahora te ha pedido que me dejes, como condición para seguir contigo?. Es que es tan difícil que se de cuenta que ha sido remplazado?”</p>
<p>Erron siente un ligero disgusto, pues el sabe perfectamente que jamás habrá alguien capaz de ocupar el lugar de Kabal en su vida, además  del hecho de que Kabal no hablo mal de Skarlet ni una sola vez lo cual viene a reafirmar que Kabal es la persona que necesita con el.</p>
<p>“ él no me ha pedido nada, dijo que yo tomara una decisión. Y ya lo he hecho, yo quiero estar con él y sé que las consecuencias de todo esto son culpa mía. No es mi intención herirte, pero debo alejarme, debí hacerlo antes. Lo que es más no debí acercarme a ti y lo siento, y lamento aún más si te causo dolor, pero seguir contigo sería mentirte y lastimarte más.”</p>
<p>Black se levanta para irse y Skarlet lo toma de la muñeca, el vuelve la mirada hacia la pelirroja<br/>“ estás equivocado, si haces esto estás cometiendo un error. Si te alejas de mí vas a arrepentirte”</p>
<p>“lamento escucharte hablar así, se supone que ambos teníamos claro que lo que hacíamos era temporal, no deseo que sientas pesar y  espero que olvides pronto”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Amo a Kabal y este emparejamiento me gusta mucho he leído historias muy buenas de ellos de escritores maravillosos y una vez publique una en otra plataforma pero terminó siendo más acción que romance debido a que me cuesta desarrollar la relación entre personajes, en fin está idea rondaba en mi cabeza, y creo que también es más tragedia que romance, lamento eso.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>